Gerudo Sirwal
The Gerudo Sirwal is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is traditional Gerudo leg armor normally worn by Gerudo "vai" (women). Link can buy it as part of a set from Vilia at Kara Kara Bazaar for 600 Rupees during the Quest "Forbidden City Entry" or at the Fashion Passion shop of Gerudo Town, in the Gerudo Desert region. Set Bonus It is the vai counterpart to the Desert Voe Trousers in the sense that it grants heat-resistant though only when worn with the Gerudo Top and Sirwal as it automatically grants "Heat-Resistant" set bonus and not the "Heat Resistance" effect, as it cannot be upgraded. Thus it only increases Link's defense by a negligible amount, even when worn as a set. Furthermore, the Heat-Resistant set bonus does not help when the Gerudo Desert gets to its hottest point, as it only grants low level heat resistance. As a result it is a good idea for Link to invest in the "Desert Voe" which is Gerudo Voe clothing sold illegally at the Gerudo Secret Club in Gerudo Town and legally at Rhondson Armor Boutique in Tarrey Town where Gerudo law does not apply. Vai Disguise The Sirwal, the Gerudo Veil, and the Gerudo Top are needed to enter Gerudo Town because there is no possible way that Link can sneak in there without this disguise worn as a set. It is needed to enter Gerudo Town because there is no possible way that Link can sneak in there without this disguise worn as a set. The disguise is required to complete the "Forbidden City Entry" quest. The only place in Gerudo Town where the disguise can be removed is the interior of the Gerudo Secret Club as Greta sees through the disguise though permits Link to stay as her shop is a black market that sells "voe" (men) clothing as it is legal for Gerudo residents and merchants to sell voe clothing (non-Gerudo vai travelers however are apparently exempt as Link can sell men's armor and clothing to Gerudo merchants in Gerudo Town without trouble). Link needs the disguise to enter Gerudo Town so he can meet the Gerudo Chieftain as part of the quest "Divine Beast Vah Naboris". Unlike the other two pieces it is possible for Link to swap out the Sirwal for the Sand Boots or Snow Boots, as they either can be worn together with the Gerudo Top and Veil yet maintain Link's vai disguise. This is due in part to their role in the side quests "The Eighth Heroine" and "The Forgotten Sword" as Link must disguise himself as a vai to fool Bozai as he gives Link these quests in an attempt to get closer to "her" (as he believes Link to be a Hylian vai). Gerudo Chieftain Riju and her bodyguard Buliara eventually realize Link is a voe when they remember that the Hylian Champion from one hundred years ago is a voe, though out of respect for his status and association with the Gerudo Champion Urbosa who is still respected by the Gerudo one hundred years after the Great Calamity they permit him to remain in Gerudo Town and keep his status as a voe a secret, allowing him to maintain his disguise, though in exchange Riju ask for his assistance in calming Divine Beast Vah Naboris and reclaiming the Thunder Helm from the Yiga Clan Hideout. Even after freeing Vah Naboris, Riju only permits Link to enter Gerudo Town while disguised as a Vai, in order to maintain the law forbidding voe, while knowingly allowing a voe such as Link to enter Gerudo Town disguised as a vai, though this is due to Link's status as the Hylian Champion and him being a comrade of the Gerudo Champion Urbosa. As a result the Vai Disguise is similar to the Gerudo Membership Card from Ocarina of Time. Stats Gallery Breath of the Wild Gerudo Vai (Leg Armor) Gerudo Sirwal (Inventory).png|A white-dyed Gerudo Sirwal on display at Fashion Passion in Gerudo Town See also * Desert Voe Trousers * Gerudo Veil * Gerudo Top * Sand Boots * Snow Boots Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Clothes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Damage Reduction Items